Deducting Love
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Xander settles into his new reality while raising Harry then finds love in the strangest of places with the most surprising and strangest of people. Sequel to Magical Destiny


Xander somehow found himself in London after he left Surrey and while he was trying to figure out where to stay when he had no money and a baby, a package appeared in front of him. While Xander was leery of appearing packages, he did some spells on it and discovered nothing wrong with it so opened it. Inside was a credit card, a debit card, a license and some other documentation along with a birth certificate for Harry. Also a letter from the Powers that in essence told him to watch out for Harry and to settle in as he was not going anywhere. Xander was furious but knew he could not look a gift horse in the mouth. He needed what they had given him and he would use it but it did not mean he would give up. Xander would find a way to get home if it killed him. Though the fact that the Powers told him to watch out for Harry explained the whole likelihood of stumbling upon Harry.

Xander found a hotel and then bought everything that he thought Harry might need, unsure of exactly what that all was. Xander had never had to care for a baby by himself after all. Raising Dawn, caring for Dawn had been a group effort after all. Buffy,Willow Giles, Tara, Spike and for a while Joyce had all been there with him to deal with Dawn. Xander had even skillfully and with a lot of military precision managed to never change a diaper. That had taken a lot of skill to do as well as sneakiness but now there was no one to 'let them spend time with Dawn' moments after realizing she had made a mess. Harry only had him and Xander discovered how disgusting babies could be and deeply regretted making his loved ones change such vileness every day. Horrible.

Once Xander had settled into taking care of Harry and discovered the joy of being a father all by himself, he began to find out exactly what the Powers had left him. To say Xander was shocked when he read the bank statement would be severely underestimating what he had felt. For while he was not rich rich, he was comfortably rich. Enough to last him a lifetime at least. Once Xander got over the shock he began to plan. For a while Xander thought of going back to the States but knew he couldn't. Even though Sunnydale was not here, the memories would still be to much. So no. Xander would stay away from the place that should hold his family but didn't. And as he had no interest to live anywhere else, he choose to stay in Britain and began to look for a home. After all, this was Harry's home.

"And there is no need to take anymore from you is there." Talking to Harry was odd, Xander knew that but he did find it comforting to have someone to talk to even if they could not talk back. Or understand him.

It took Xander a few weeks but finally he found the perfect home. It was on Baker Street and it was a rather lovely three story brownstone that Xander fell in love with. A month later Xander and Harry were starting their new life.

The first two years was normal for Xander and Harry and Xander found contentment if not happiness in his new life even if he searched for a way to go home. Xander got a construction company going while going to school to become an arcutect. Everything was going rather well.

Then Xander''s life was once again overturned when he got a new neighbor. By name of Sherlock Holmes and nothing was ever the same in his life again. Xander stumbled upon Sherlock quite by accident one day while enjoying a walk with Harry. In fact Xander literally stumbled into Sherlock.

Xander had stumbled into Sherlock and would have fell to the ground if not for the strong grip that kept him up. Xander caught his breath then looked up and lost it again. The most mesmerizing blue eyes that Xander had ever seen was staring at him and his face was...Xander felt instantly and irreversible drawn to the man and he didn't even know his name. Xander couldn't even bring himself to look away and didn't until something more important caught his attention. Harry pulling on his leg. Xander finally looked away and looked down at his son.

"Are you okay, Dad."

Xander smiled at his son and lifted him up."I'm fine, Harry. I just stumbled into.."Xander looked at the man again and almost got caught in his gaze again but managed to focus on Harry while looking at the man."I'm sorry. I'm Xander Harris." If Xander didn't know better he would swear the man was not human as Xander had never been drawn to anyone as he was to him but Xander's magic told him that there was nothing un-normal about the man.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and it is truly a pleasure to meet you."

Xander found himself going to the park with Sherlock and Harry and then to dinner. And continued to go out with Sherlock for a week before anything changed.

Finding himself in a car then being drived to a warehouse was something that Xander was completely unsure of how it happened. Nor was he sure how he reacted to the man that was in front of him as he was oddly drawn to him just as he was to Sherlock.

"I had you investigated, Mr. Harris. Everything about your file is there. Its all quite perfect, to perfect. Every single thing is in its place, exactly where it belongs with not one single error. Such a thing is not possible."

"You've never seen no errors. You must not have been looking very hard." Xander felt like cursing the Powers, he had been semi kidnapped because they had managed to make his files to perfect.

"I am never wrong and never miss anything."

Xander will never know why he did it, anymore then he would ever understand taking Harry but Xander suddenly began to tell Mycroft everything. About how he had come to be in this reality and about finding Harry and everything that had happened since coming here. Even told Mycroft about his life in Sunnydale, everything. Mycroft in turn listened and then began to tell Xander about his life. Which was how Xander learned that he was Sherlock's brother, Mycroft and had kidnapped Xander because he was very protective of Sherlock.

The two of them had never shared their lives like that before and were both unsure of why they had. They were also unsure of why they arranged to meet again at a restaurant later that night.

Or why they continued to see each other for the next few weeks and didn't even face the fact that they were dating until Sherlock confronted them while they dined.

"Why are you stealing my boyfriend, Mycroft. I know that your less then stellar diet limits you to who you can date but surely you can find someone other then my boyfriend to be with."

While Xander began spluttering in shock at both the Sherlock boyfriend bit and then Mycroft stealing him bit, Mycroft calmly looked at his brother. Ruffled by the realization that he had in fact been dating Xander without him even knowing but he wasn't about to show that to Sherlock. Not when his brother would use it against him though he supposed that in this Sherlock had the right to as he had in fact been seeing his brother's boyfriend. For while Mycroft had not realized that he was in fact dating Xander, he had been well aware of Sherlock dating Xander. Since Mycroft knew every detail of his brothers life, no matter how small. Sherlock was his life after all...Until now. Until Xander. Until Harry. The little boy had been introduced to Mycroft a week ago and Mycroft already cared for him.

Now Mycroft found himself loving Sherlock but caring for two people who his brother also cared for. Mycroft was unsure of what to do or how to react to any of it.

Xander finally came out of his shock and turned to Sherlock."Sherlock...You...We are dating."

"We've eating lunch together seventeen time, had dinner together thirty-eight times and had outings with Harry twenty-one times. I would very much conclude that we are in fact dating. There is no other deduction after all...I realized that you were seeing someone else but as we had not discussed exclusivity and as I have never been a relationship before I was unsure how to go about it but when I realized you were seeing Mycroft I had to say something. So I follow the two of you. And now I realize that you were unaware of the fact that you were dating either of us...It was foolish of me not to realize that but...you cause me not to notice so much about you..."

Xander was shocked by the realization that he had been effectively been dating two men, two brothers at the same time. Xander had been dating. Betraying Buffy. He was... There was no words to describe it. Xander rose from the table and left the restaurant, ignoring anything they said to him. Xander had to get away from them and didn't stop walking until he was home, eleven miles away from the restaurant. Xander went to Harry's room and stared at his son for hours while his mind was in turmoil Harry calmed him.

Xander was unsure how to deal with the fact that he had betrayed his wife...or the fact that he was apparentely bi. It was really to much. So Xander retreated from both of the Holmes men for a month while he dealt with it all. When he was finally ready to face them, Xander had come to a conclusion. It had been years and he was no closer to finding a way home and while he would never stop looking for a way to return to Buffy, Dawn and their family, he needed something. The draw he felt for the Holmes was to much to ignore and all Xander could do was hope that Buffy would want him to find some comfort while they were parted just as he would want the same for her. The fact that they were men though was shocking as Xander had considered being with a man before, with Spike and felt nothing. But with Mycroft and Sherlock he wanted to. So Xander walked across the street and let himself into Sherlock's flat with his key, which the fact he had really should have clued him into the whole dating thing.

Xander set Harry down while walking over to Sherlock's room but upon finding it empty, Xander sighed. Of course Sherlock would not be here when he was finally ready to embrace their relantionship. Xander returned to Harry's side and called Mycroft's number.

"I will be there in twenty minutes."

That was all Mycroft said before hanging up on him and Xander stared in shock at his phone before looking around the flat. Wondering how many cameras were currently watching him. He remembered Sherlock talking about how Mycroft kept track of Sherlock's every move and now Xander had to accept that Mycroft would likely do the same to him. Harry grabbed his attention and distracted him from his thoughts. Thankfully.

"Dad, wheres Sherly?" Xander couldn't help but to smirk at the name Harry had for Sherlock, as his son was to young yet to be able to grasp Sherlock or Mycroft's name yet. Sherlock was aggravated by the name and constantly tried to help Harry pronounce it. Xander simply found it hilarious..

"He''ll come back and Mycr..My is coming as well." Harry jumped up and down in joy as he did truly enjoy them.

Xander heard the door open and turned, expecting to see Sherlock entering only to see a complete stranger entering the flat. Xander reacted instantly, jumping up and grabbing Harry while reading his magc. Xander knew that what Sherlock did was danger and he didn't know if this was some murderer coming to stop Sherlock so he was prepared to protect his son from who this was. The man stared at him in shock.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm the one who's asking the questions here bub. This is my...boyfriend's flat after all."

"Boyfriend?."

While the two of them starred at each other, Xander's phone rang but he ignored it as he tried to figureout who the man was and if he was a danger to Harry or Sherlock. Then Sherlock phone range then Mrs. Hudson's phone began to ring to and that tipped Xander off that something was up so while carefully watching the man, carefully holding Harry in one hand Xander pulled out his phone.

"Its okay, Xander. Sherlock made a...friend while you were..away. He's John, Sherlock's friend and roommate."

"Mycroft. Sherlock has a roommate...You go away form a month and so much changes."

"Mycroft." John relaxed as he realized that whoever the man was, at least he wasn't some mad person or trying to harm Sherlock.

"Xander, Sherlock is coming up the steps now and I am almost there. Be calm."

Mycroft hung up just as Sherlock entered the flat and Xander stared at his phone in shock. If he didn't know better he would swear that Mycroft was physic or something. The moment Sherlock caught sight of Xander he grinned, knowing full well what his presence in his flat meant.

"Xander. Harry."

Sherlock moved over to Xander and Harry's side, scooping Harry out of Xander's arms while pulling Xander to him with the other arm and kissing him. Xander was shocked to say the least but he melted into it. John stared at them in shock before finally hurrying out of the flat when it became apparent that they were not stopping. In fact they were still kissing when a minute later Mycroft entered the flat. All he did was roll his eyes at his brother getting to kiss Xander first while moving over to them. He pulled them apart then kissed Xander.

Harry though finally had enough with being ignored and being squashed between his dad and Sherly." Stop. Play with me."

The three of them pulled away and laughed at Harry but did spend the rest of the day together playing with Harry. Ending the day at Xander's home. Once Harry had drifted off to sleep, the three of them found themselves sitting together in the living room. Xander decided to just grab the bull by the horns.

"Well, as the both of you have no doubt deducted, I have decided to be with..the both of you.I'm not sure how its going to work but hopefully it will as I cannot chose between the two of you...First though, Sherlock..I have something to tell you."

Xander proceed to tell Sherlock all that he had told Mycroft and Sherlock took it just as well Mycroft had though he focused more on one thing.

"So magic is real..I had always suspected something but...There are books about it." Once Xander nodded, Sherlock grinned." I'd like to see them. There are so many experiments that I could do wit this."

Mycroft winced."Sherlock, before you destroy us all with magic or scare Xander away, how about we actually begin our relationship...Now that all of us know we're in a relationship."

"Yes. Lets. Sherlock, I'll give you the books tomorrow..At breakfast. For now though, I'm tired." Xander rose and headed to his bedroom, grinning when he heard them scrambling after him. One good thing about being with genius, he didn't have to explain what he wanted.

That night the three of them truly entered into a relantionship and it changed their lives forever.

Almost a year past with the three of them being together and with Mycroft and Sherlock became even closer to Harry, who loved them both.

Xander would never know who he came to be in a relationship with the Holmes brothers and in the end he didn't really care. As time moved on and he began to realize that he was in love with them both, he realized that he could no longer bare to think about leaving them. The thought of finding a way to get home no longer filled him with joy but with terror. Somehow he had found happiness in the arms of two men and now no longer wanted to return. That realization was hard to handle but easy to let go of. Saying goodbye to Buffy, Dawn and their family was not easy but it was letting them go or be unhappy clinging onto the past. So Xander said goodbye and then when Sherlock and Mycroft came over for their normal dinner date, Xander told them after putting Harry to bed.

"I'm ready to let go of going home...I love you both so much and I ...cannot bare to leave you."

"Good. Glad that you finally realized that, Xander. I realized that I could not live without you two week after meeting you. It took you quite some time to catch up."

"Well not all of us can be genius, Sherlock."

"Obviously.. the fact that I don't mind that your not is what showed me that I needed you...And the fact that I can't figure you out just by a look and yet I don't mind. Your not boring."

Xander smiled at Sherlock and kissed him."I will happily spend the rest of my life being confusing to you, Sherlock Holmes."

Mycroft smiled in satisfaction while Sherlock pulled Xander into a extremely passionate kiss. Nothing would separate them and now that Xander was happy with them, Mycroft began to plan out their life together happily. Before he had been prevented from doing so by the knowledge that Xander was searching for a way to return to his reality. Now all Mycroft had to do was deal with Moriarty and all would once again be well in his life again.

That turned out to be easier said then done though, as Moriarty proved to be quite smart and managed to trick both Mycroft and Sherlock repeatedly until finally Sherlock and Mycroft came up with a scheme that Moriarty would never see coming. Xander though was very unhappy with the plan though and it took a lot of convincing for him to go along with the plan. Both because he did not want to be parted from Sherlock and because he did not want Harry to be hurt. Finally though Xander began to see reason, though it was not easy.

Letting Sherlock leave was not easy for Xander but Mycroft and Sherlock had convinced him of the danger of Moriarty and his operation and while Xander was not willing to kill humans he was tempted. Especially when Mycroft learned that Moriarty was threatening Harry. After that Xander actually planned to kill Moriarty but Mycroft knew that it would destroy a part of Xander to take a human life. So Mycroft and Sherlock came up with the plan of faking Sherlock's' death and destroying Moriarty without risking Xander, Harry, John or Mycroft. Xander hated it but let it happen.

Attending Sherlock's funereal was difficult, especially as Harry was confused by all of it and kept crying and asking for Sherlock. Causing everyone around them to grieve even more strongly at seeing the child's grief. Xander had to comfort Harry while staying away from John as he felt extremely guilt for the grief the other man was in and didn't want to face him after what Xander had allowed him to go through. Thankfully John was so lost in his grief to notice and everyone else stayed away from Xander, thanks to the fact that Mycroft kept everyone distracted. It was helped by the fact that no one had ever been quite sure how Sherlock and Mycroft worked with Xander. So they didn't know how to offer their condolences.

The years that followed was not easy for Xander, Harry and Mycroft as they missed Sherlock desperately, though over time Harry began to forget Sherlock, the man that had been such an important part of his life for so long began to fade away.

The moment Sherlock had returned, the first thing that Xander did was hit him as hard as he could. Not the most warm welcome Xander knew but he needed to do it. Sherlock had been gone for three years. When he had agreed to Mycroft and Sherlock's plan, he had never dreamed that it would take three years and he had missed his lover desperately. Mycroft was his love to but it wasn't the same, not when where there should be three there was two.

Sherlock touched his face and could only be grateful that Xander had hit him as opposed to using his power."I am sorry, Xander. It took longer then I expected but its done. Moriarty's little empire is gone and I will never leave again...I actually found myself missing you and Harry...I found that quite an odd experience. I had never before missed anyone, not even Mycroft but you...I couldn't help but think of you every day..And wonder of all the things I was missing with Harry...He probably doesn't even remember me. I don't like that anymore then I like the fact that you were with Mycroft while I was alone."

Xander pulled Sherlock to him and kissed him fiercely, aching to have Sherlock returned to him in every possible way. "If you ever leave me again, don't bother returning." Then Xander pulled him into the bedroom and they got reacquainted. Xander finally became whole when Mycroft joined them ten minutes later, proving that he had been watching the entire thing.

The next morning Sherlock was reintroduced to Harry, who had indeed forgotten him.

"Sherlock. Dad and Papa told me about you. Your Papa's brother."

Sherlock hide his hurt as best he could. "Yes, Mycroft is my brother."

"Will you be here long?"

"For always...I'd like to be a part of your family...Would you like that?"

"NO. Dad and Papa are MINE. Go away." Harry ran up into his room and refused to come out for hours and only finally did when Sherlock left. Mycroft comforted his son before going to his brother. Mycroft knew that Harry had just extremely hurt Sherlock and for once there was nothing he could do about it. Xander and him had tried to not let Harry forget but no story, no matter how many were enough to make someone real when they barely were old enough to truly remember.

"He'll grow to love you again, Sherlock. Just give it time."

The years flew right on by after Sherlock returned and while it took a while for Harry to accept him again, eventually the four of them were a family again. Sherlock continued investigating with John but now lived with Xander, Harry and Mycroft. Eventually Xander,Mycroft and Sherlock had a bonding ceremony in the Wizard world which thankfully allow multi partner marriage and they were happy.

The time that Xander had been dreading was upon them. Harry was turning eleven and that meant that Harry would have to go to school and Xander hated that, hated the thought of his son leaving him. Leaving them, to enter a world that was filled with cowards, racists and evil. A world that would worship him but cast him aside the moment he did anything wrong or different. Xander was not happy about that thought anymore then Sherlock and Mycroft were but they knew that Harry needed to learn how to control his magic and they knew that Harry was excited to go. So while they were not happy, they were letting him go.

They just had to wait for someone to come.

Someone came on a day when Sherlock was out investigating a case and Mycroft was at work and Harry was at school. Leaving Xander alone when he opened the door to discover a Merlin/Gandalf look like outside his door. Xander knew that it was Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and the man that basically ruled the British Wizard world with manipulation and secrets. Xander was not pleased that he was the one to come.

"Are you Alexander Harris?"

"Yep and you'd be Dumbledore. I suppose you're here for Harry's education." Xander moved aside and gestured for him to come in. Vampires may not be like they were back home but Xander was taking no chances. Five years of training were hard to let go after all and he would not endanger his family. Dumbledore frowned at the rudeness of it but let it go as he had more important things to deal with then teaching a muggle manners. He moved into the house and then into the living room. He immediately got to the point of why he was here.

"Could you tell me of how you came to be young Harry's guardian. It was my understanding that Harry was with his aunt but upon his letter being ready, it was discovered that it was not so and the Ministry has you listed as his guardian.:'

Xander told him of how he had discovered Harry outside, leaving out the portal, the Powers and everything else even slightly odd. Xander watched Dumbledore's reaction and was thus able to see that Dumbledore was not happy by this turn of events and knew then that Dumbledore had planned on manipulating his son. Xander was not happy at that realization and even less happy by Dumbledore's first words.

"You will of course understand that Harry must be returned to his family. It is only right after all, a young boy needs to be with his family. I will arrange for you to be compensated for raising him as long as you have but now its time for Harry to go to where he belongs."

Everything in Xander screamed at him to attack Dumbledore. How dare he threaten to take his son from him. "Get out of my house now."

"Now, come on, my boy."

"I am not your boy or your anything. Harry is my son."

"NO,he is not. He is James son and Lily's son and her sister is his rightful guardian. She is the one that should be raising him."

"I have raised him for ten years. I have loved him for ten years and he loves me in return. Now get out and don't return until you stop threatening to take MY SON away."

"I will be back and I will be taking Harry. You are not his rightful guardian. He belongs with his family."

"He is with his family and if you had actually giving a shit about Harry you would have checked up on him in the last ten years. Now get out."

Dumbledore left but Xander knew that he would be back and he would be trying to take his son from him, a fact that terrified Xander. So much so that he began to back everything he could get his hands on and when Harry came back from school it was to see all of his possessions in a box.

"Dad, whats going on."

"We're leaving...I haven't decide where yet but we're leaving tonight."

"What about Papa and Sherlock? Are they coming with?"

Xander paused in his frantic packing at the question, he had forgotten about his husbands in his frantic desire to protect his son and Xander wanted to go to them but in the end Harry mattered more." Its to late...I'll..we'll contact them once we're safe."

"Safe, Dad..Safe from what?"

No matter what Harry asked though he couldn't get a answer out of Xander, who had returned to packing everything into the car. So Harry ran up to his room and called Papa. Who managed to get there in ten minutes, making Harry wonder if he had gotten magic somehow as Harry knew that Mycroft had been in his office which was a good twenty minute drive.

Mycroft was frantic himself after receiving Harry's very worrying phone call and became more so at seeing Xander packing things into his car."Xander, what is going on? Harry called me,,talking about being in danger and you planing on leaving. Who's threatening you?"

"Dumbledore.. He plans on taking Harry and giving him to his family...He's taking my son."

"What!Xander, calm down."

Seeing that Xander would not calm down by himself or stop packing, Mycroft grabbed his husband and held on until Xander finally stopped and actually focused on Mycroft.

"Good. Now tell me what is going on. I need details." Xander told him everything that had happened and Mycroft listened with a growing fury building up inside him. The Headmaster was threatening his family. Mycroft would not allow that in any manner. Moriarty had threatened his family and Mycroft had helped deal with him, now he would deal with this man as well. This time without any sacrifice necessary. First though he had to calm Xander.

"He is my son, Mycroft. In every way that matters...and I cannot lose him...I lost my daughter, my love and..everything else. I cannot lose my son to."

"And you won't. I will do everything in my power to ensure that."Mycroft would protect his family and nothing would ever harm them, certainly not Dumbledore. Mycroft didn't care that the man was practically worshiped in the magical community. All he cared about was destroying him.

Xander knew that Mycroft's power was considerable, even if before he had met him Xander would have said that Mycroft had no power or will to change anything. Mycroft's power may not be magical or demonic or destined but it was power. For as Sherlock put it, Mycroft was the British Government. Xander had faith that if anyone could manage it, it was Mycroft. His love had never let him down and Xander had to have faith that this time would be no different.

"Okay...Okay.,Save my...Save our son from them."

In the days that followed, Dumbledore found himself blocked in every way from getting Harry's guardianship returned to him. Even Fudge would not help him and was actively avoiding him. Dumbledore frustration mounted until finally he forced Fudge to see him.

"Do you really want the Savior to be raised by some...muggle. What do you think the people will say to the fact that you let someone with no connection to Harry raise him, keep him from his rightful place with his family."

"I will tell them that I left it to you to see to Harry's placement after you insisted that you were the only one that could protect him. Only to learn that you had dropped him off ten years ago and never once checked up on him.. don't try to lay this on me, Dumbledore. You failed, not me. And that muggle has the highest friends. The Prime Minister himself told me that Harry will stay where he is. Insisted upon it actually. Leave it alone and hopefully the guardian will let Harry attend Hogwarts. Push it and he may just send Harry to another school and I assure you I will not take the blame for that when the public learns it."

Dumbledore was forced to stop after several more days proved fruitless endeavors. Finally he returned to Baker's street and to the man that had ruined all of his careful laid out plans.

"Who are you to have such powerful friends?" All he got was a mysteries smile and he sighed in pure frustration. Dumbledore could not remember the time that he was this frustrated and so unable to do anything about it." Will you let him attend Hogwarts."

"Yes, as long as you leave him alone, he is happy and comes to no harm. But hear me, Albus Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, the second that I find out that he is unhappy, gets a single scratch on him or I learn that you have tried to manipulate him in any manner, I will destroy you in every way possible and Harry will never enter the wizard world again."

All of Dumbledore's plans were in ruin and Xander was extremely happy. He would see to it that Harry have everything he could possible ever want and that included a magical education but if Dumbledore or the Wizarding World did anything to his son, he would destroy them all. Just as Mycroft slowly stripped all power from Dumbledore in the following years until McGonagall was Headmistress and Dumbledore disappeared into old age.


End file.
